BW141: Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit!
is the 42nd episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis After a misunderstanding between Iris and Emolga, Emolga joins Team Rocket in order to get back at Iris. Episode Plot The heroes have unboarded the ship and remember the next one will arrive this afternoon. Alexa, however, leaves her friends alone, since she has to have her equipment repaired. The heroes have a picnic and eat some food, along with their Pokémon. Oshawott eats his food and Pignite's. Pignite is angry and hits Oshawott for that, who lands on Emolga, who drops her food. Emolga uses Discharge on Oshawott, but gets scolded by Iris not to attack her friends. Emolga eats again and Scraggy approaches her. Emolga turns her head away and dodges Scraggy's Headbutt. For spilling the food again, Emolga use Discharge on Scraggy and gets scolded by Iris again. Later, Emolga plays with Axew and Iris asks her to look after Axew. Emolga and Axew go up on a hill, but Emolga finds a Galvantula. Galvantula uses Electro Ball on Axew, hitting him. Emolga was furious, but a wind blows, causing Emolga to fall on Axew. Axew rolls down the hill and bashes onto a rock, causing him to cry. Iris rushes to Axew, noticing he has a bump on his head and has been electrocuted. Iris demands Emolga to apologize; Emolga tries to explain herself, but gets hit by Snivy's Vine Whip. Emolga is frustrated and flies off. Iris does not care, but Axew knows the truth. As Emolga flies, a wind blows her away. Jessie, James and Meowth discuss their next plans, when Emolga falls right in front of them. Emolga, upon seeing them, decides to battle. Jessie sends Woobat and James sends Yamask. Woobat uses Air Slash, but misses. Yamask uses Shadow Ball, but Emolga evades the attack and retaliates with Attract, affecting both Pokémon. With Discharge and Hidden Power, Emolga defeats Woobat and Yamask. Jessie and James do not give up and sends Frillish and Amoonguss. Frillish uses BubbleBeam and Amoonguss uses Stun Spore, but Emolga avoids the attacks and defeats them with Discharge and Hidden Power. Jessie is annoyed Emolga has defeated all their Pokémon, but has an idea and proposes it to James and Meowth. Jessie starts admiring Emolga, while James and Meowth propose Emolga to join Team Rocket, with all the bonuses the organization gives: naps and retirement form. Emolga thinks a bit and decides to pay back Iris, so joins in. Cilan sprays Axew with a potion, healing him. However, Axew is still worried about Emolga, who hasn't returned, and goes away. The heroes call their Pokémon back, except Snivy, who is also worried. As the heroes search, they are startled by a blast, as Team Rocket appears with their new recruit, Emolga. The heroes are shocked Emolga has done this, but Team Rocket call Emolga wise to have done that. James sends Yamask, who uses Haze. Emolga drags Axew away, but Snivy uses Vine Whip, hitting Emolga and separating her from Axew. Snivy and Emolga start arguing, so Snivy uses Vine Whip on Emolga. Emolga retaliates with Hidden Power, but misses. Emolga repeats the attack, but Snivy uses Leaf Blade, redirecting the attack into a cave, in which an Exploud sleeps (and is awoken by the attack). Emolga uses Discharge and hits Snivy, who is even more angry at Emolga. Snivy uses Leaf Blade, hitting Emolga. Snivy goes after her, but Ash stops Snivy, reminding Emolga is Snivy's friend. Exploud appears and uses Flamethrower and Thunder Punch, so the heroes retreat away. Emolga drags Axew away, while the heroes have to flee away from Exploud's Hyper Beam. After fleeing away, Iris demands to know why Emolga joined Team Rocket. She reminds herself she wanted Emolga to apologize to Axew for hitting him. Pikachu realizes something and makes a gesture of Axew. Iris realizes Axew wanted to tell her something about Emolga. Cilan thinks the bump on Axew's head wasn't caused by Emolga at all. Ash sends Charizard and Iris sends Dragonite, sending them to find Team Rocket. Team Rocket is pleased by the success, as they plan on officially signing Emolga on the team. Axew talks with Emolga and Meowth realizes Emolga is just pretending to have joined Team Rocket. In truth, she wants Axew to lure Pikachu in, allowing her to rescue both of them from Team Rocket and to remain in good favor with Iris. Jessie is angered as well and plans with Meowth to teach Axew and Emolga a lesson from Team Rocket. James, however, has an idea and shows the sleeping Exploud, giving Jessie an idea on how to use it. Charizard and Dragonite scout away and find Axew. Pikachu goes after Axew, but falls into a hole and is captured by Team Rocket, who send Yamask and Woobat. Axew tries to tell Iris what is with Emolga. Iris raises her hand and senses Axew's thoughts, seeing he was actually attacked by Galvantula and Emolga tried to protect him. Seeing the truth, Iris deeply apologizes to Emolga for the misunderstanding. Emolga accepts the apology and decides to go back to the heroes. However, Team Rocket suspected this and capture both of them in a glass cage. In addition, they trapped Exploud, who attacks them with Thunder Punch and Flamethrower. Dragonite uses Ice Beam and Dragon Rush, but fails to destroy the cage. Exploud uses Thunder Punch on Axew, but Emolga takes the hit. Charizard uses Wing Attack, but fails to destroy the cage. Team Rocket laughs sinisterly, thinking their foes may never learn. Exploud reaches Axew and gulps him down. Emolga uses Hidden Power on Exploud, who is hit by Dragon Rage inside itself, causing Axew to leave its mouth. Woobat and Yamask use Air Slash and Shadow Ball on Snivy, who evades the attacks, while hitting them back with Vine Whip and Leaf Storm. With Leaf Blade, Snivy frees Pikachu out of the net. Exploud uses Hyper Beam, chasing Emolga and Axew away. Dragonite uses Dragon Rush, cracking the cage and allowing Axew and Emolga to escape. Exploud uses Thunder Punch to chase Emolga and Axew away, but gets hit by Charizard's Dragon Tail and Dragonite's Dragon Rush. Exploud lands on Team Rocket's balloon, causing an explosive wave to occur and blast them all off once again. However, Exploud's rage has it use Thunder Punch to help blast Team Rocket off "family style", boosting their distance even further. Iris thanks Emolga and apologizes for not truly understanding her. Emolga is glad and plays with Axew, while Iris wishes she could truly understand her own Pokémon. Cilan reminds her she can understand them through battles. Later, the heroes are at the ship with Alexa, who is told about today's adventure. Iris admits she could've sensed what Axew was thinking, making Cilan and Ash believe this is her next step to become a Dragon Master. Iris and Axew are pleased to hear that. Quotes :"So you think you're the only one with problems?" - James :"Being angry is only going to raise your blood pressure." - Jessie :"It's gonna get loud around here." - Meowth :"WE'RE BLASTING OFF FAMILY STYLE!" - Team Rocket Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?": Exploud *Similar to "Piplup, Up and Away!", Piplup, like Emolga, after a misunderstanding, temporarily joins Team Rocket. *This is the only time Team Rocket send out all their Unova Pokémon instead of doing it randomly. *This episode demonstrates the rivalry between Ash's Snivy and Iris' Emolga. *This episode marks the last time Team Rocket has visited an island in the Decolore Archipelago. Gallery Pignite attacks Oshawott for stealing food BW141 2.jpg Emolga electrocutes Oshawott BW141 3.jpg Galvantula hit Axew BW141 4.jpg Snivy attacks Emolga, thinking she is lying BW141 5.jpg Emolga falls down BW141 6.jpg Emolga evades Shadow Ball BW141 7.jpg Woobat and Yamask are affected by Attract BW141 8.jpg Emolga single-handedly defeated Team Rocket's Pokémon BW141 9.jpg Team Rocket has an idea BW141 10.jpg Emolga joins Team Rocket BW141 11.jpg Snivy hits Emolga with Vine Whip BW141 12.jpg Emolga and Snivy argue BW141 13.jpg Pikachu imitates Axew BW141 14.jpg Emolga explains to Axew what she intends to do BW141 15.jpg Jessie and Meowth are ready to teach Emolga some manners BW141 16.jpg Exploud uses Thunder Punch BW141 17.jpg Charizard fails to break the cage with Wing Attack BW141 18.jpg Exploud got hit by Axew's Dragon Rage inside out BW141 19.jpg Yamask and Woobat are hit by Leaf Storm BW141 20.jpg Exploud gets launched onto the balloon }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Tatsuya Annoura